


I Find My Peace In You

by rynirer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynirer/pseuds/rynirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” he whispered, his breath hot on Blaine’s mouth, “the performance went very well today, and the Warblers seemed pretty mad at Sebastian. I’m guessing he will never hear the end of this now.” Kurt couldn’t help but smirk. “You should’ve seen his face when Santana brought up the recorder.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Find My Peace In You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet missing moment, set during 3x11 "Michael", just after the "Black or White" performance. My contribution to Klaine Week day 3 (Missing Moments)

It was late in the afternoon when Kurt finally parked in front of the Anderson’s house. After the performance of  _Black or White,_ he had spent several minutes talking with some of the Warblers that insisted on apologizing again and again. He had listened and nodded, but nothing more.

He was happy with his actions. Despite Santana’s clever plan, he really didn’t think that giving the recorded confession to the police would have been the best decision. But, at the same time, he couldn’t forget Blaine’s screams in the dark parking lot. He couldn’t forget how the Warblers turned their back and simply walked away from their friend. He knew that despite the cool facade Blaine was suffering because of this. So, yes, he had nodded and kept a blank face because he hadn’t been ready to forgive them yet. 

He politely thanked the Anderson’s housekeeper when she let him in before silently going upstairs. He opened the door without knocking first, not wanting to wake up Blaine in case he was asleep. A smile curved his lips when he saw Blaine propped up on his pillow, looking at something on his laptop with a bored expression. Blaine’s uncovered eye immediately rose from the monitor, lighting up with a grin as soon as he saw Kurt stepping into the room.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey to you too.” Kurt dropped his bag on a chair, moving to sit on the bed. “How are you today?” he asked, dropping a light kiss to Blaine’s curly hair.

Blaine shrugged. “As fine as I can be, I guess. The painkillers help.” He paused then continued. “I guess it’s almost time to take another pill. The effect is vanishing.”

“It’s starting to hurt again?” 

Blaine smirked. “That, and my head doesn’t feel fuzzy anymore.”

Kurt chuckled, which made Blaine’s smile grow. Kurt couldn’t help shaking his head, amused and slightly fond, before shifting his gaze to the laptop abandoned on the bed. “What were you doing?”

“Waiting for Rachel to upload your performance of  _Black or White_. I figured she would record it, since it was the payback to the Warblers.”

Despite it being meant as a joke, Kurt could hear the slight crack at the end of the sentence, the pain and betrayal that Blaine was still feeling at the thought that his friends allowed Sebastian to throw a slushie with rock salt in it. It didn’t matter that the intended target was Kurt. He sighed, raising a hand to stroke his boyfriend’s cheek. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt couldn’t help but lower himself to peck Blaine on the lips. Once. Then again, longer this time.

“You know,” he whispered, his breath hot on Blaine’s mouth, “the performance went very well today, and the Warblers seemed pretty mad at Sebastian. I’m guessing he will never hear the end of this now.” Kurt couldn’t help but smirk. “You should’ve seen his face when Santana brought up the recorder.”

Blaine laughed, cupping Kurt’s neck and stroking his thumb through the hair at the nape of his neck. “I bet you loved every minute of it,” he teased.

“You have  _no_  idea.”

They laughed quietly before falling into a comfortable silence, savouring each other’s presence. Kurt scooted closer lo Blaine, dropping his cheek to the top of Blaine’s head and raising his left hand to lightly stroke Blaine’s eye bandage.

“I still feel guilty, you know,” he whispered after a minute. 

He could feel Blaine shift and frown. “For what?”

“That slushie was meant for me.”

“Kurt.” The tone was serious. “We’ve been through this. It was my decision to jump in front of you, and if we really want to blame someone, it’s my fault for not being able to shut up about doing Michael at regionals.”

“It’s not your fault either. You were so excited that you would’ve told a stranger.”

There was a minute of silence.

“Blaine?”

“Mm?”

“Tell me you didn’t stop a random stranger in the middle of the street to ramble about Michael Jackson.”

Blaine laughed. “No. No, I didn’t.”

“Thank goodness.”

They fell again into a comfortable silence, gently stroking over each other’s hands. 

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Kurt smiled, tilting Blaine’s head up so he could kiss Blaine again, cherishing the little moans that spilled from Blaine’s lips. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, their breath mingling and foreheads touching.

“I love you too,” he murmured back, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.


End file.
